Taming the Havolina
by mweebles
Summary: Rebecca is in terrible need of something from Jean. Havoc tries to figure it out to prevent his head getting bitten off.


The door to the apartment slammed open with the force of a very pissed off and unsatisfied Rebecca Catalina as she stormed out of her date's apartment.

"Rebecca! Wait! Just tell me what I did wrong!" A shirtless Havoc begged, doing up his pants as he followed after her in the darkened hallway of his apartment building at 1 AM. She stopped short as she spun to face him, causing him to plow into her. She prodded a finger into his chest.

"You are so selfish! I go down on you and let you finish, and you can't find the decency to return the favor? Just gotta try to stick it right in there, huh?" She poked her finger harder into his chest for emphasis.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were into it," said Havoc, looking concerned. "You should've told me that you didn't want-"

"It's not that, idiot! Have you ever heard of foreplay?" Havoc's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Damn it! All the stupid men in this city act like such things are unfathomable!"

"I thought we already did foreplay." The words had barely fallen from Havoc's mouth when he found himself being attacked by Catalina's purse. "Ow! What the hell?!" He raised his arms in defense, letting the blows hit there instead of his face.

"You jerk! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT RECEIVED THE FOREPLAY!" Her hits alternated between her purse and her free hand, her frustration at her jilted needs coming to surface.

"Stop hitting me and help me make it up to you!" Havoc yelled, trying to catch her hands. Thankfully, Catalina stopped hitting him after a couple of seconds. However, her glare was still as fierce as a lioness that had failed a hunt. He felt like one wrong move would send her chomping into his neck.

"Think Havoc!" she growled. "Do you eat a pack of crackers without drinking? Do you go to the Great Desert to swim? Do you toss coins in empty fountains?"

"Uh...No?" He stared at her blankly. He was slightly scared, yet he still sported a small chub in his pants despite it all.

"What are all those things lacking, Jean?" Her glare bore into him and he tried to think.

"...Sense?" he answered hesitantly. Catalina pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Just tell me what you want me to do for you, Rebecca," said Havoc earnestly, resting his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans. He saw her eyes stray to the waistline in his jeans and prayed she didn't get any weird ideas. She heaved a huge sigh.

"What I want is for you to bury your face between my legs until you develop gills, you infuriating man!" Havoc's eyes nearly popped out of his head at her words and the cigarette that had been resting between his lips fell freely to the floor as his jaw dropped. Rebecca's face turned beet red as she realized just what her frustration had caused her to blurt out. Her hands shot up to cover her face.

"Well," said Havoc in quiet awe, one arm snaking around her waist to pull her close to his chest before she could float away in embarrassment. "I don't know if I'll develop gills, but I can stay down there until you kick me out." He dipped his head to kiss her neck, slowly trailing his lips down to her shoulder. Her back arched and she felt her hip rub against something growing hard.

"Oh, Jean," she sighed wistfully, starting to smile again.

"Let's go back inside," he hissed into her ear. She grinned and grabbed his arm, half dragging him back into the apartment.

* * *

It seemed like hours had passed when a very satisfied Rebecca pulled him back up to the surface. His face was soaked with both sweat and the effects of his hard work. He sat back on his knees and wiped himself off with his arm like he had only just been doing routine yard work.

"Mmm, Jean, that was great," she sighed, her grin a mile wide.

"I do aim to please," Jean said proudly.

"I'm ready for you now," she purred, eyeing him with a 'come hither' look. His arousal twitched. Quickly, he dug out a condom from his side drawer and slipped it on.

"Yeah, you'd better be ready after all that, darlin'," he teased lightly as he settled himself above her. She rolled her hips tantalizingly and reached down to guide his arousal into her.

"Fuck," he hissed as he was engulfed in her wetness and easily slipped in. Jean's forehead hit the pillow Rebecca's head was resting on as he gave a rather loud moan.

"See? Doesn't this feel better?" she whispered, kissing his shoulder.

"Oh, hell yes." He began a steady rhythm, smirking as Rebecca whimpered and held on tight. Smirk widening as her whimpers turned to wanton moans as he buried his full length. Her hips rolled to meet his, grinding their hips together as they met, igniting some passionate movement. The bed rocked soundly with their efforts. Rebecca's fingertips made small indents in Jean's back as she threw her head back, her body starting to quiver.

"Jean, y-you're gonna make me come again!" Her voice sounded desperate, frantic.

"Yes, Rebecca, do it for me," he growled, taking a hold of her hips and slamming into her with a firm rhythm. She gave a great cry and melted in his arms, breathing only in gasps and moans as she gave in to her orgasm, her inner muscles squeezing tight on his member. He wasn't far behind, panting heavily into her ear before burying himself deep inside her with a loud, primal grunt. They lay in an exhausted heap for several moments before they moved again as they caught their breath, Jean needing a bit more time due to his smoking habit.

"Fucking wow," she breathed, trying to pull him back towards her as he unsheathed himself from her body. He made quick work of cleaning up before plopping back down beside her. To his surprise, her arms circled his neck and she kissed him tenderly. He held her close and reciprocated, awed at her behavior. Did he just tame a lioness?

"I should do you like this more often," he blurted out between kisses. He braced himself for a smack but was stunned at the sound of laughter coming from her.

"No complaints here, pal," she said, nuzzling his chest. "As long as we have foreplay both ways, you can do whatever you want to me."

"Ohhh," Jean groaned wistfully, his mind running wild.

"Getting some ideas?" asked Rebecca slyly.

"Uh-huh." His blue eyes shined with mischief.

"Wanna tell me?" Her eyes sparkled as she ghosted her fingers over his chest.

Jean gave her a smirk before sweeping both of them under the covers.

"Even better. I'm about to show you."

Neither of them got any sleep that night.

* * *

This was just a little something that wouldn't leave my head until it was written down! I rarely write ships with two canon characters, so this was a little pleasant deviation from my normal style!


End file.
